The Best Brother Ever
by The Cute Two-Tailed Fox
Summary: A basic collection of moments between Tails, Sonic, and Sally...Need I say more? :3 Chapter 4 is up. WARNING: CHAPTERS 2 AND 4 CONTAIN VIOLENCE AND STRONG LANGUAGE. Chapter 5 is on the way!
1. The Nightmare

The Best Brother Ever

**Alright, this is my first FanFiction, but it's not my first piece of literature, so cut me some slack please. This isn't my best piece of work; in fact, it's one of my worst! XD. I recommend that you read my Bio before reading this, but it's your choice. This chapter takes place 1 month after Sonic adopted Tails. NO FLAMES, Please R&R.**

Ages: Tails – 3

Sonic – 10

Chapter 1 – Sleep

Sonic walks into the living room of his Station Square home and calls out to Tails,

"Tails? It's time for bed, little bro." He said. Tails was glued to the TV watching cartoons; he was lying on his stomach with his feet in the air and his arms folded under his head. Hearing Sonic's voice he looked up and saw him standing there, looking at him.

"Tails…I said its bedtime…" He said.

"Awwww, do I have to?" Tails whined.

"Yes, you do. You wanna grow up to be big and strong, don't you?" He said.

"Please, just a wittle longer?" His ears and tails drooped; his eyes grew wide and teary, making what we all know as "the Puppy face." Sonic always fell for it, it was just so cute, but not this time.

"Sorry bud, that's not gonna work this time. Now go upstairs and get into bed, I'll be there in a minute." Tails stood up and walked slowly up the stairs to his room. Soon after, Sonic walked into Tails' room, turned on his night-light, and tucked him in.

"Goodnight, little bro, sweet dreams." He said softly.

"Goodnight Sonic." Tails replied, snuggling under the covers. Sonic then walked out of Tails' room and into his own. He then crawled into bed and snuggled under the blankets, and was soon asleep

Tails tossed and turned throughout the night, he found himself in a void of pitch darkness. He then realized something dreadful: he was all alone…Tails was afraid of many things, and they all were occurring right in front of him. Thunder boomed all around him, snakes wrapped themselves around him, squeezing him in a vice. He heard voices in his head, the voices said: "You're a _**freak**_! Nobody _**wants **_you! Nobody _**loves**_you; no one will _**ever**_love you!" Tails burst into tears as the tormenting voices thrashed around in his head. The word "Freak" was heard one last time before he was startled awake. He sprung up in his bed screaming; he jumped out of bed, and ran into Sonic's room.

Tails threw himself onto Sonic, sobbing heavily. Sonic bolted up and prepared to fight, but once he realized that Tails was the one who had woke him, he calmed down. He noticed Tails was crying and spoke to him in a concerned tone.

"What's the matter, Tails? Did you have another nightmare?" He asked, Tails had many nightmares in the past, but this one seemed…different. Tails simply nodded in response to Sonic's question, he was too scared to form words. "Oh, Tails…Can you tell me about it?" He asked softly.

"Oh, Sonic! It was so scary! I was by myself, it was dark, and there was thunder…and snakes…and…voices…" He said between sobs. "The voices said that I was a freak, and that nobody loved me! Is it true, Sonic? Am I a freak?" He said, still crying.

"You, a freak? No way! You're just…_**Different**_, that's all. Why, I think those cute little fluffy tails of yours are amazing!" He said, trying to comfort the young kit.

*Sniffle* "Really?"

"Of course, little bro! We're all different in our own way, I mean look at me, I'm the fastest thing alive – and I'm thankful for it. And you should be thankful for those tails of yours, too. Even without that second tail, I'd still love you just as much as I do now. And if someone makes fun of your two tails, that means that they are just jealous of you or that they just don't understand why you have them...do you understand?" Sonic explained.

"Yes, I understand. Thank you Sonic…" Tails said, finally calm.

"Good."

"Sonic?"

"Yes, Tails?"

"Can I sleep with you? I don't wanna be alone…"

Sonic sighed, "Sure, buddy. Climb on up." Tails nodded, then proceeded to climb onto Sonic's king-size bed, which was somewhat difficult, given the height of the bed. He then snuggled under Sonic's large, fluffy blankets and quickly fell asleep. "Goodnight, little buddy." Sonic whispered.


	2. Healing A Child's Sadness

The Best Brother Ever

** Hello again guys, I'm sorry it took so long to update this story, but my brains been juggling ideas around like crazy, making it difficult to focus on this one…but don't worry, I'm back and I'm ready to start pumping out chapters! Flames will be accepted, for now :3….Please R&R!**

**Ages: Sonic – 10**

** Tails – 2**

Chapter 2 – Healing a Child's Sadness

"Awww, come on Sonic, I wanna go too!" Said the young fox in a very whiny, childish voice. He had wanted to go with his big brother to go fight Dr. Robotnik, but he was obviously too young, besides, Sonic didn't really want his little brother to get involved with Dr. Robotnik anyway – it just wasn't the kind of life he wanted his little brother to have…

"I already told you, you're not coming with me and that's final! And stop yelling so loudly, you're causing a scene…" Sonic said, observing all of the people around him staring at his little brother with annoyed faces.

"But So-" the young fox didn't get to finish his sentence, because he was immediately interrupted by his older brother.

"No buts, Tails! I said no!" Sonic yelled, the looks on people's faces got worse as they stared at him, one person even bothered to throw his beverage at the young kit in a random fit of rage,

"Freak!" The man yelled at the young kit. The man then walked over to the young fox, and yanked him into the air by his tails. Sonic was in shock, too afraid to act.

"Hey, what are you…Stop that!..." Said the young hedgehog, tears starting to stream down his face. The fox screamed in agony as the man proceeded to try and rip them off, blood spurted from the base of his tails as the man pulled. He then threw the child to the ground and gave him a swift kick to the ribs. Sonic immediately remembered his past; his anger growing with each malicious action that the man took towards his little brother - it still haunted him to this day…

**-_Flashback_-**

Sonic winced; he was being pelted with stones. His attackers were all former friends of his…until they realized that he had super speed, then they began to label him as a freak of nature.

"No one should be able to run that fast, not even you, Freak!" Said one attacker, whipping another stone at the young boy.

"How can anyone even _love _you? _This _is why you don't have any friends, because you're a freak!" Said another.

"You're wrong! That's not true! My mommy said so!" He said in a desperate but futile attempt to reason with his tormentors.

"Ha! You guys hear that? This little dumbass thinks that his mommy loves him! What a _joke!_" Sneered one of the attackers. The attacker then grabbed Sonic's face, and held it in a vice. "Listen here, your own _mother_ doesn't even love you! How can she? Her son is a freak! Go home and cry to your mother like the little bitch that you are, if we _ever _see you around here again, we'll _kill _you!" Said the attacker, giving him several blows to the face and ribs in between each sentence.

The young hedgehog couldn't run, he could barely even manage to stand up, but he managed to get home with what little strength he had left…he will never forget those days…ever…

**-_End Flashback_-**

Sonic stormed the man who'd dare to treat his little brother so terribly. The young boy gave him a swift punch in the face, and started screaming.

"HOW DARE YOU? Do you think you're cool? Beating up a child like that? How'd YOU like it if I called you a freak and kicked you in the ribs, huh? Do you have ANY idea what that child has been through? DO YOU?" He screamed. The man backed away, scared shitless at the _power_ behind the child's voice…Sonic then ran over to his little brother to check on him.

"Tails, you feelin' alright?" He asked after rushing over to his little brother. The fox was in serious pain, and blood started to pool around him. He cried out for Sonic to help him - making everyone stare at the man who had done this to the poor boy with looks of pure disgust. The man just froze up, but left after being stared down for what seemed like forever. It would later be discovered that one of the witnesses called the police, and he was arrested on assault charges soon later. Sonic immediately told a passerby to call an ambulance, and one had arrived soon later.

"I wanna go home, Sonic! I just wanna go home!" Cried the young kit, heaving into his older brother's chest.

"Alright little buddy, we're getting you to a hospital, don't worry, everything's alright, shhhhh, it's okay." Sonic said softly, trying his best to comfort his emotionally and physically injured little brother. After helping the paramedics get Tails onto a stretcher, he gave the man a look that could freeze fire. "You should be ashamed of yourself…" And with that, Sonic hopped into the back of the ambulance and rode to the hospital.

**-_Station Square Hospital: Emergency Room_-**

"What's wrong with him, doctor?" Sonic asked the doctor.

"It's not looking good, his ribs are fractured and he has a punctured lung, also, he's bleeding pretty badly from the base of his tails…"

"Oh my god…Please, doctor, can you save him?"

"We'll do all we can as doctors to save your little brother, Sonic, we promise." Said the doctor.

"How long do you think it will take?" Sonic asked desperately.

"Come back in a month, unless you want to stay here…"

"Can I?"

"Of course you can!"

"Okay then, I need to be there for him, I'm all he has left in this world…" Sonic said. For the next month, the doctors, nurses, and surgeons all helped save Sonic's little brother, all while helping Sonic cope with the feeling of seeing his brother in so much pain…

**_-Sonic's House, One Month Later_- **

Tails just kept on crying once they got back from the hospital.

Before Sonic came along, Tails had always been picked on. He was just a kid with a birth defect, but he lived in a society where it was _wrong_ to be different – and it ate away at the young fox. He was constantly beaten and when he wasn't beat it was either verbal abuse or something else. Sonic hated seeing him cry, because all he wanted was for his little brother to live a _happy _life, and not have to go through what _he _had gone through. He hugged his brother tightly as he comforted the young kit.

"Oh, Sonic! I'm so scared! Don't let anyone hurt me! That man…he _hurt_ me! Why did he hurt me? Did I do something wrong? Sonic!" The young fox cried, burying his face into his older brother's chest.

"No, of course not! You didn't do anything wrong, little buddy. What that man did to you was wrong, and he won't ever hurt you like that again, it's okay, little buddy, everything's alright. Shhhhh, your gonna be alright, I'm here for you, shhhhh…" Sonic said, gently rubbing the fox's back as he cried into his left shoulder.

Sonic finally managed to calm the fox down, he was really tired for some reason after he stopped crying, so Sonic put his little brother down for a nap. Sonic walked over to the couch and began thinking about his little brother. 'Why would anyone treat such a young boy so cruelly? Was it _really _just because of his second tail? Is that all this society needs to label him as a freak?'…

** Okay guys, I know that this one was short….but it just pained me to write this, and I just couldn't continue. If you can't already see why it pained me so, read my Bio, then read this chapter again, THEN you'll understand. Anyway, thank you for your support and expect more chapters soon! ^^**


	3. Aunt Sally

Chapter 3 – Aunt Sally

Today was a quiet day, Tails had woken up a little bit earlier than usual, and he noticed a note on his dresser when he went to go downstairs for breakfast. The note read:

_**Went out to fight Robotnik, be back as soon as I can be.**_

_**P.S. Stay out of trouble, and don't turn on the stove!**_

_**Your loving brother,**_

_**Sonic**_

Tails was heartbroken; he had woken up that day with excitement in his eyes, ready to play with his older brother. Tails new that fighting Robotnik was more important than playing, but he wished that he didn't have to do it so much. The young kit dragged himself downstairs to make some breakfast. Realizing that he couldn't reach the cabinets to get cereal, and he couldn't cook anything – Tails frowned at the fact that he wouldn't be able to eat until Sonic got back home. Then, the young fox got an idea; he could go to his Aunt Sally's house just down the street. He grabbed a pen and a piece of paper, and started to write a note to the cobalt speedster. To the best of his ability anyway, in truth, it looked like a bunch of scribbles. The note reads:

_**Went to Aunt Sally's house to get a bite to eat. Be back soon.**_

_**Tails.**_

Tails set the note on the kitchen table, slipped on his shoes, and headed to his Aunt's house.

**-_15 Minutes Later_-**

Sonic had just finished defeating Robotnik for the umpteenth time, and was walking home. Once he had gotten back, he noticed something was off.

"Tails? Where are ya' little bro?" Sonic called out to the young kit but received no response. He was about to leave to look for him but noticed a piece of paper on the kitchen table. He began to read it out loud to himself,

_**Went to Aunt Sally's house to get a bite to eat. Be back soon.**_

_**Tails.**_

Sonic felt extreme guilt after reading this letter, knowing that it was his fault that his little brother couldn't eat anything 'till he had gotten back – and that he had to go to his Sally's house just for some food. Sally was going to be furious, Sonic didn't doubt it for a second. He dropped the note and sped off to Sally's house.

**-_Sally's House_-**

"Aunt Sally!" Tails shouted, running up to Sally.

"Tails? Oh, I've missed you so much! How have you been?" Sally said, giving Tails 3 kisses, one on each of his cheeks, and one on his nose.

Tails giggled, "Aunt Sally, I gotta talk to ya for a sec" Tails said.

"Sure thing, honey. What's the matter?"

"I'm real hungry Aunt Sally, can you make me somethin'?"

"Didn't you eat breakfast this morning?"

"I couldn't, I'm not tall enough yet to reach the cereal cabinet, and Sonic was off fighting Robotnik, so he couldn't cook anything…and...The last time I turned on the stove, I caught the kitchen on fire and almost burnt the house down!" The young fox explained.

Sally gasped, "Why that little- I can't believe he would…Tails, come with me, I'll make you something to eat." Sally said.

"Alright, Aunt Sally."

Sally lead Tails into the kitchen and poured him a bowl of cereal. Not long after, Sally heard a knock on the front door. "Gee, I wonder who _that _could be." Sally said with an annoyed look on her face. She opened the front door to find none other than the high-speed hedgehog standing on her porch with a worried look on his face.

"Hey, Sal! Where's Tails? Have you seen him?" He asked.

"Yeah, he's right in there, can you come in here for a sec? We need to talk, NOW!" She yelled. Sally then grabbed Sonic's arm and dragged him inside. Shutting the door, Sally turned to Sonic. "Let's take this conversation upstairs, Sonic." Sonic obliged and followed Sally upstairs.

"Hey guys, where ya' goin'?" Tails asked, a spoonful of cereal in his mouth.

"You just stay there, honey. Sonic and I need to talk." She said softly. And with that, Tails continued to munch on his cereal, and the two continued to walk upstairs. Once there, the yelling began.

"I thought you said that you were going to be responsible and take care of him! You're neglecting him!" Sally yelled.

"Sal, what are you talking about, he's my little bro! I'd never neglect him!" Sonic retorted.

"You were so caught up with Robotnik that you didn't even bother to feed him this morning!"

"Don't act like I don't care about him, Sal! His more important to me than anything. Even Robotnik!"

"Sure he is."

"If I hadn't gone out there to stop Robotnik, You and everyone else would've been captured, or worse, killed!"

"…That's true…"

"Honestly, Sal, I'd never let anything bad happen to him. I told you I'd protect him no matter what, and if that means that he has to miss breakfast a couple times, than so be it!"

"I hate to admit it, but you're right, Sonic. I'm sorry for yelling at you."

"You are forgiven. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a young fox that needs tending to." Sonic said as he walked downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Tails, ya' done munchin' little bro? It's time to go home little buddy." Sonic said with a smile.

"Awwww, do we have to go already?" Tails whined.

"Yes, Tails. Now come on." Sonic said, grabbing Tails' arm and speeding out the front door and back to their house. Once inside their warm and cozy home, Sonic looked at his orange little brother with a slight frown on his face.

"Tails, what did I tell you about leaving the house without my permission? You know it's too dangerous to be outside alone!" He asked.

"I'm sorry, Sonic. But I was really hungry." Tails frowned.

"I know little buddy, and I'm sorry. I should've paid more attention to your needs." Sonic explained.

"No, Sonic. It's not your fault, it's like you said – If you didn't go out and kick Robotnik's butt, we'd be in really big trouble!"

"Well, you're right about that little bro...It's time for your nap, little buddy, go on upstairs i'll be there in a sec."

"Awwww, do I really have to? It's only 1 O'clock!" Whined the young fox.

"Tails, what did I tell you about arguing with me over nap time?"

"Oh alright Sonic, I'll go…" Said the young fox as he carried himself up the stairs.

"I'll be up there in a sonic-second little buddy!" Sonic shouted. Sonic then walked upstairs and into Tails' room to tuck in the two-tailed kit. Sonic tucked the covers under his little brother's soft, fluffy body and spoke to him softly. "Sweet dreams, little bro." He said softly.

"I love you, Sonic" Tails said with a smile.

"I love you too, little bro." And with that, Sonic walked out of Tails' room, and down the stairs. Once Tails woke up a few hours later, the two brothers spent the day playing games together and having fun. Other than that, the day was uneventful, the two brothers went to bed at 9, Sonic had let Tails stay up a little longer than usual to try and compensate for his previous mistake. The young fox, as well as the blue speedster, slept through the night peacefully.


	4. A Hedgehog's Will To Protect

The Best Brother Ever

** Hello again, guys! I'd like to take this chance to thank my followers and supporters for all of their help on this story, keep it up! Anyway, let's jump right into this chapter, shall we?**

**Ages: Tails – 8**

** Sonic – 15**

Chapter 4 – A Hedgehog's Will To Protect

It was a Friday, and Tails had just come back from school, it was a beautiful day outside, so Tails thought he would go outside and play for a while.

"Hey Sonic, can I go outside and play?" The two-tailed fox asked.

"Sure thing, little bro! Just make sure you don't go too far, and be careful!" The cobalt speedster answered.

"Alright!" Tails shouted as he quickly slipped on his shoes and headed out the door. Sonic chuckled and went back to what he was doing. Tails walked over a house down the street, and knocked on the door. The door opened a few seconds later, and an adult male cat answered the door. The cat's eyes widened as he looked at who was at his door.

"What do you want?" He sneered.

"I-i-is Andrew home?" Stammered the young fox.

"Yeah, why?"

"U-um, I j-just wanted to see if he wanted to come out and play with me." He stammered, terrified of the man's look of disgust.

"Andrew! Get over here, your friend is here to see you!" The cat yelled behind his shoulder. Soon after, a young grey cat boy appeared from behind his father. The boy took one look at the young fox, and expressed the same feeling of disgust that his father had.

"Fuck you! Get outta' my face, I don't ever wanna' see you here again!" The boy yelled before running off. Tails' eyes widened and began to tear up…The father looked at the young fox with pity.

"You should go…" Said the father. Tails immediately ran off crying, but soon collected himself. After about an hour of searching, Tails managed to find 3 friends to play with. The four boys were playing cops and robbers, Tails wanted to be the cop, but the other boys didn't agree with it – and an argument ensued.

"Why should YOU get to be a cop? You think you're better than us or somethin'?" Sneered the first boy.

"No, it's just that…I'm always a robber, and I thought that it would be nice for a change…to be the cop…" The young fox explained.

"Well, you can't be the cop…"

"Why not?"

This time, the second boy chimed in, "Because, you'll just use those freakish tails of yours to cheat!" The words drilled into the young fox's mind…making him remember the time when he was 3…When that man hospitalized him for being different…

"No, I won't use my tails, I swear!" The fox pleaded.

"Bullshit, you're just saying that so you can be the cop! You think we're stupid or somethin'?" The third boy said. Tails' mind was being filled with mixed emotions that he couldn't handle or understand, and the young fox dropped to the ground, crying.

"Ha! You guys see that? The little freak is crying! What a crybaby!" Laughed one of the kids. Tails was crying even harder now. Sonic was watching TV at his house when suddenly he heard the faint sound of kids yelling. Looking out his window, he saw three kids screaming at another child, then they started to beat the child. Sonic looked really closely, and finally realized that the kids were beating Tails. The cobalt speedster immediately bolted out the door and towards the kids.

To say that the kids were doing a number on Tails would be an understatement, this was pure torture. The three of them continuously kicked the child in the ribs and face, occasionally taunting the young fox.

"You like that, you little bitch?!" Screamed one of the kids, who was kicking the child's face. The poor fox's face was soaked in blood, his face almost unrecognizable. Sonic arrived in a flash, and when he saw what the kids had done to his little brother, he lost it. The young fox was unconscious, and the kids stopped after seeing Sonic. Sonic clenched his fist at the children,

"Did….Did you do this to him?!" Yelled the angered hedgehog.

"Yeah, what's it to ya'?" Sneered one of the kids. Sonic rushed up on him, and got right in his face.

"What the hell did you just say?! He is my little brother! How could you do such a thing?!" Sonic screamed. The boy trembled in fear, and tried to man up.

The boy scoffed, "So? What the fuck are YOU gonna' do about it? He doesn't even deserve to be alive anyway, he's a fre-" the young boy was swiftly punched in the face by Sonic before he had the chance to finish his sentence. The boy went flying at least 20 feet, and the screaming began once again.

"How DARE YOU!" He screamed, unable to take the pain of seeing his little brother unconscious any longer, the enraged hedgehog's eyes went white, his fur turning a dark shade of blue. Sonic had turned into Dark Sonic, the physical embodiment of Sonic's anger. The other kids backed away after seeing the hedgehog's transformation. Sonic looked at them with a death-stare, "Does anyone else have something to say?!" Sonic said. The kids shook their heads wildly and ran off, terror in their eyes. Sonic's anger subsided and he returned to his normal state. He ran over to his unconscious little brother, holding up his head, he spoke soflty. "Hang in there, little buddy, I'm gonna' get you out of this mess."

Sonic called an ambulance, and began CPR on his little brother. He placed his hands over his chest, and began chest compressions. "Come on damn it, breathe!" He said, desperately trying to save his little brother. Three attempts later and there was still no response from the young fox. Sonic's eyes grew wider with each failed attempt, but he kept trying until the paramedics arrived. The desperate hedgehog looked at the paramedics with tear-soaked eyes, "Please! You have to save him! He's all I have!" Pleaded the hedgehog. The paramedics nodded, and Sonic assisted them in getting Tails onto a stretcher and into the ambulance.

**-_Station Square Hospital: Emergency Room_-**

The doctor looked at Sonic with pity, "I'm sorry that you have to go through this again, Sonic."

"I know, doctor. What's the damage this time?"

"…To say the least, it's really bad. Both of his lungs are punctured this time, on top of that, his jaw, head, nose, and shoulders are all fractured severely."

The hedgehog gasped, "C-can you f-fix him?"

"I hope so, we will do all we can to help your little brother, and your free to stay here if you'd like." Said the doctor. For the next 3 months, Sonic waited and waited, for his brother to be healed. The day finally came, and Sonic was able to see his brother for a short time while he was in his hospital bed. Sonic's eyes watered when he saw his little brother, casts where covering his arms and the top of his head, while the rest of his body was riddled with bandages and gauze. He approached his brother slowly, speaking softly.

"Sonic? Is that you?" Tails said with a weak voice.

"Yes, little buddy, it's me. How are you feeling?"

"It hurts, Sonic! It hurts all over! I wanna' go home!" Cried the young fox.

"I'm so sorry, It's my fault that this happened, I should've gotten to you sooner…"

"No, Sonic. It's not your fault." The young fox said. Sonic felt Tails starting to shake, and he became even more concerned.

"Tails? Tails! What's wrong?" He shouted. The young kit said nothing, his eyes closed, and the EKG machine flat lined. Sonic's eyes went wide as he bolted into the hallway, screaming for a nurse to come into the room. A few seconds later, 2 nurses and a doctor entered the room; one of the nurses was pushing a kart with an AED machine on it. The nurses frantically prepared the machine for the doctor, and the doctor proceeded to use it. One of the nurses led Sonic out of the room and instructed him to wait out there while they worked. Sonic could hear the muffled shouting of the doctor from the other side of the door.

"Clear!" Shouted the doctor as he pressed the charged pads against Tails' limp body. Tails jumped up, but was still unconscious. Again, the doctor tried to revive him with the AED, but there was no response after 3 tries.

"Come on, damn it, LIVE!" The doctor shouted as he gave one final attempt to revive the young fox. His body jumped up again, but no response was received…Suddenly, the EKG machine began to beep, it was a miracle. Tails' vital signs stabilized, and the doctor cried tears of joy. Sonic couldn't handle the suspense anymore; he swung the door open, and bolted inside. He was about to start crying, but realized that his little brother's vital signs were stable. Sonic began crying tears of joy as well, and he ran up to his brother.

"Oh my god, Tails! I'm so glad your okay! I thought I was going to lose you! Oh, Tails!" Cried the teenage hedgehog. The fox could only manage a smile. Two weeks later, the young kit was released from the hospital. Tails continuously thanked Sonic for saving his life, again. And Sonic, from that day forward, was extremely cautious of where he let Tails go, dedicating all of his attention to keeping his younger brother safe and happy. Sonic could not believe that Tails had gone through exactly what _he _had gone through during his childhood; it was the last thing that he had wanted to happen. But all was well, and Sonic and Tails were thankful for it…


End file.
